


Me-Time

by Mi_chan



Series: Good Times, Bad Times Arc - Jimbert AU [3]
Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dildos, M/M, Masturbation, Naughty Pictures, Phone Sex, Pictures, Porn Watching, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Self-Love, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 20:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mi_chan/pseuds/Mi_chan
Summary: Jimmy is home alone and bored out of his mind, but also horny. What is a young boy to do in a situation like that? You guessed it. Of course he also includes his husband, who happens to be at work.Part 3 of the Good Times, Bad Times Arc!





	Me-Time

**Author's Note:**

> So, here it is, the first part of the sequel to Good Times, Part 3 in the Good Times, Bad Times Arc! This will be smut only, every part will focus on a different aspect of their relationship or a specific kink they’re exploring/engaging in. 
> 
> I decided to post them as individual one shots, but they are pretty much all connected.
> 
> You should have read both other stories if you really wanna understand these in depth, since these characters have very little in common with actual Robert Plant and Jimmy Page ;) and they’ll make references to things that happened in the two main stories, but here’s a little breakdown in case you just wanna read the smut:
> 
> Jimmy is 20/21 in this, Robert is 32/33, it takes place in a modern setting, Jimmy is a survivor of abuse, rape and survival sex work, he’s in art school and works part time in a record store. Robert is a successful publisher with his own publishing house. They’re now happily married. They have a bit of a Daddy/boy, Daddy/kitten relationship going on. 
> 
> These chapters will alternate in POV’s, some are going to be written from Robert’s, some from Jimmy’s POV, I’ll indicate which one at the beginning of the chapter (although it should be pretty obvious...). 
> 
> Well, I hope you’ll enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing this! :D Let’s get into it!

Jimmy’s POV

Bored. Jimmy was *bored* out of his mind. He had another day off today, even though he didn’t have a project for school to work on right now and Monique didn’t need him in the record store either. He didn’t actually feel like drawing or painting anyway, he’d been playing video games all morning, he had lunch in front of the TV, he even cleaned around the house a little, that’s how freaking bored he was! 

Strider was at the office with Robert, so he didn’t even have the dog to play with. There was nothing interesting on TV either, he didn’t feel like reading and if he didn’t find something to do very soon, he was going to end up doing something stupid.

Luckily, Maureen had left them alone ever since she’d first shown up at their house a week ago and Jimmy had since pretty much gotten over her vile words, although sometimes, when he didn’t keep his mind occupied, they came back to haunt him, so he really needed the distraction. It’d be a few more hours until Robert would be home from work. 

He sighed dramatically and switched off the TV, annoyed with whatever it was that was on. He’d already forgotten what it was by the time the screen went black. Frustrated, he raked his hand through his hair as he flopped back down on the sofa, staring at the ceiling. As if being bored wasn’t bad enough, he was horny as hell and missing Robert like crazy. 

He supposed he could just rub one out, although he didn’t really feel like it, either. Maybe if he sold it to himself as a form of ‘self care’, in a convenient bundle with a nice, hot bubble bath, it’d be more enticing? Jimmy actually liked that idea, making himself feel good was always a great idea and if he ended up clean and smelling nice for when his husband came home, it’d be all the better.

He got up from the sofa and went upstairs to the bathroom. He started filling the tub with water, added a (way too) generous amount of a nicely scented additive that immediately started to make bubbles. While the tub was slowly filling, he contemplated whether to just listen to music or if he should try and watch some porn. 

Since Jimmy didn’t feel any kind of sexual attraction to anyone he didn’t have a deep, emotional bond with (so really, only Robert), porn didn’t quite work for him the way it did for other people. The way he watched porn was a little different, he mainly used it to get ideas on things to try with his own husband, stuff that fueled his imagination. 

For that reason, he never looked at professional stuff with actors, he only ever looked at homemade amateur porn by real life couples because he liked seeing that connection between people. It was the only thing that kind of, sort of, worked for him. He shrugged again, guessing that he could give it a try, so he went to get his laptop, setting it up on a little chair next to the tub. 

When it was filled, he pulled his hair back into a weird, knobbly bun on top of his head so it wouldn’t get wet, quickly took off his clothes, left them messily all over the bathroom floor and got ready to get into the tub. He caught a glimpse of himself in the large mirror between the shower and the bathtub and paused. A moment or two passed where he just looked at himself, almost dissociating, like he was looking at someone else, not his own body. 

Quite suddenly, he was filled with such a warm feeling of self-love that it almost overwhelmed him. He was so grateful that he hadn’t hurt himself that day, a week ago. Slowly, he turned in front of the mirror, admiring his body, a smile appearing on his face. He knew he would have regretted marring his beautiful, almost flawless skin with cuts and scratches. What had happened to him wasn’t his fault, he didn’t deserve to suffer any more than he already had. His body always did its best to do whatever he needed it to do, it had gotten him through such hard times without any problems and it allowed him to feel such pleasure, he was just so grateful for it right now. Harming it would have been a mistake he would have regretted to no end. Maybe some self-love really was the best thing for him right now.

Still smiling, he briefly hugged himself and closed his eyes, enjoying the warm feeling in his chest for a few seconds before finally getting in the tub, sighing at how good the hot water felt on his skin. It was December, cold and rainy outside, so a nice bath like this was heaven. 

He just sat there and soaked for a while, enjoying the heat and the pleasant scent, then he sat up again and leaned over the edge of the tub to reach his laptop. He started browsing pornhub and it took him a while to find something that caught his interest. It wasn’t a normal porn video, it was actually webcam footage of a live show on chaturbate, another website Jimmy had heard of before. It was an incredibly long video of an adorable straight couple that seemed to have a very strong connection, they were cute, quirky and funny and Jimmy liked that. They had a similar thing going on like he did with Robert, although their age difference didn’t seem to be as big, but he didn’t mind. 

He watched them talk to each other and the people in the chat for a while, they were just lounging on the bed, having a good time and it was really sweet. He was very intrigued with the concept of that page, apparently the people in the chat would tip the couple, give them money and ask them to do certain things. The first tips poured in, asking them to take off their clothes (not that they’d been wearing much to begin with...).

He was a little surprised when he noticed that the girl was transgender, the title of the video hadn’t made that obvious, and he almost felt bad for watching it because he knew the exploitation and fetishisation of trans people was a problem and he most definitely didn’t want to contribute to that. He quickly checked the account that uploaded the video and it seemed to be the girl’s own account, she’d uploaded the video herself, so Jimmy supposed it was alright. He hadn’t chosen be video because she was trans, after all, he’d picked it because he’d liked the way they looked at each other in the thumbnail, so he relaxed and kept watching.

When he got bored with them not actually doing anything, he skipped ahead and bit his lip at what he saw. The guy had tied his girlfriend up and was sucking her cock, she was squirming and making quite a lot of noise, obviously enjoying herself very much. He loved the way he was teasing her, stopping to talk to her, caress her breasts or just to grin at her devilishly before carrying on. 

He wasn’t quite sure whether he wanted to do that to Robert or whether he wanted to be on the receiving end of this, but he found himself incredibly turned on by the thought as well as the visual and began slowly touching himself. He curled his fingers around his cock, stroking up and down lightly while he watched and wondered if he’d like to be tied up like that. He thought he’d rather tie Robert up and have his way with him and grinned to himself. He already knew the blonde would be game for that, so he made a mental note to try that at some point. 

He continued watching and stroking his cock, stopping to tease only the head of it briefly before going back to the whole length of it. He closed his eyes for a while, just enjoying the way it felt for a bit as he listened to the girl’s cute mewls. 

When he opened them again, the guy was lubing up a pretty glass dildo while she watched in anticipation. He teased her with it a little, running the tip up and down between her buttcheeks, circling her little hole and making her gasp and shiver. He slowly inserted the dildo, so gently and carefully, distracting her a little by playing with her cock and balls gently. 

Jimmy was so fascinated watching that, the way they looked at each other, the way she reacted, that he completely forgot what he was doing, his hand stopping, just resting there as he stared at the screen. It was beautiful, in a way, he loved her reaction, the little sounds she made, the way she looked at her boyfriend and how much she seemed to trust him. 

He watched the guy slowly move the glass dildo in and out, and Jimmy suddenly had the urge to know what that felt like. It gave him an idea and he bit his lip. Of course, they had those replicas of their cocks they’d made in Canada, the ones they’d bought in the sex shop in Greenland. He’d been curious about them ever since they’d gotten back from their honeymoon, but he hadn’t had the courage to try them out yet. Maybe today would be a good day for that. 

He pondered the idea for a few more moments before deciding to go for it. He missed Robert and a replica of his dick was as good as he was gonna get until the other man came home from work, so it’d have to do. He paused the video and got out of the tub, grabbed a towel, wrapped it around himself and picked up his laptop to take it to the bedroom with him.

He set it down on their big bed, then reached up and let his hair down again, shaking his head to let it tumble over his shoulders. He tossed the hair tie aside and went to get the vibrators. He took both of them, because Robert’s still intimidated him, it was big and he didn’t know if he wanted to use that or if he’d just use his own. 

He couldn’t help but giggle at the thought of fucking himself with his own cock, it was just funny to him, but it made him feel naughty and sexy, in a weird kind of way, too. He decided to quickly fetch his phone as well, just in case. He put it down on the bed as well, next to the vibrators. There was lube and wipes on the bedside table, as usual, so he was all set. He felt a little nervous, if he was being honest with himself, but he still wanted to try it. He was just afraid he wouldn’t enjoy it at all and ruin sex with Robert forever or something. He was probably just being silly.

He sighed to himself and decided to just go for it, it couldn’t really go all that wrong, now, could it? He took off the towel and spread it on the bed before lying down on it. He started the video again and watched for a while, not evening touching the vibrators. The girl in the video seemed to really enjoy the glass dildo her boyfriend was using on her, judging by the noises and faces she made. When he went back to sucking her cock while thrusting it in and out of her, she started shaking and trembling violently and Jimmy was pretty sure she came. The video was still going on for two more hours, so that definitely wasn’t all there was to it and he could take his time. 

Insecurely, he glanced at the replicas and decided to go with the one of his own dick for now. He could always switch to Robert’s if he wanted to, but his own, slightly smaller one seemed a lot less daunting even though it wasn’t much smaller. He was also very curious as to what it might feel like for Robert when he fucked him. The toy was a lot harder and more rigid than his cock could ever get, of course, so it wasn’t really a good comparison, but maybe it would at least give him an idea.

He reached for the bottle of lube and put a small amount on his fingers, then spread and raised his legs to gently spread it on and slightly inside himself, first, then taking a larger amount and spreading it all over the toy. Looking at it, he got even more nervous, stuff like this still scared him a little, even though he’d gotten used to it and even enjoyed it since their wedding night. 

// It’s ok. It’s just a toy. It’s not... like... a person, or something. It’s not Robert, but it’s not... somebody else, either. // He thought to himself. // It’s ok. It’s ok. I’m ok. //

He really had to talk himself into actually, finally, starting to insert the toy. He glanced at the screen again where the couple was now just cuddling and reading the chat, waiting for more requests and it helped him calm down a little. Slowly, he pushed the vibrator in, pausing briefly to allow himself to adjust to it. Soon, he’d managed to get it all the way in and to his surprise, he couldn’t really tell a difference, size-wise. He felt just as full as he did with Robert, this just felt harder and... cold. 

Jimmy couldn’t help but grin to himself, feeling how big it felt gave him quite the confidence boost, at least now he could be sure that Robert was actually enjoying being on the receiving end of that. He was also a little proud that he managed to do it without freaking himself out, so now he could finally relax and enjoy this. 

He angled his laptop a little, to see the screen a little better and began moving the vibrator, just a little, in and out, then angling it upwards and nudging it gently. He couldn’t quite bring himself to switch it on just yet, he was a little afraid of what the vibrations would feel like inside of him, so he just moved it against that spot that was slowly starting to feel good. 

On screen, they had now moved on to the guy getting head and it immediately filled Jimmy’s mind with images of him sucking Robert’s cock or having his sucked by the blonde, so he went back to lazily stroking his cock with his free hand. 

After a while, he finally gathered the courage to switch on the vibrator, on the lowest setting. Immediately, he was both relieved and disappointed because... he could barely even feel it at all. When they’d used them to bring themselves off back in Canada, the vibrations had felt quite intense against the sensitive head of his cock, but this was... different. He had to dial it all the way up to actually feel it, but then it felt quite good. 

He chose a different setting that made the toy rumble in a certain pattern and melted back into the mattress, slowly moving it in and out again. 

// Ok, yeah, that does feel good. // He finally admitted to himself, closing his eyes. He soon noticed that if he let go of the vibrator, the weight of the batteries pulled it down, causing the tip to press up against his prostate, so he just let go of it and let it sit there just the way it was, he didn’t even have to move it. He kept stroking himself, enjoying the sensations.

After a while, when he looked down, he noticed how a small puddle of precum had gathered on his belly. His body didn’t usually do that, not that much, so he was a little shocked to see that, he wasn’t even fully hard. A little giggle escaped his mouth at a very naughty thought that popped into his head.

He reached for his phone and pulled up snapchat. By the time he’d decided on a pose and angle and was ready to take a picture, he *was* fully hard, the very thought of sending this to Robert drove him wild. He picked an angle that would show the puddle and his cock, but that would also let Robert see the end of the toy sticking out of him.

// Daddy! Look at how this vibrator in my butt makes me leak! // He captioned the picture before sending it, a thrill of excitement and arousal rushing through his veins when he did. He knew Robert would see it right away, he always had his phone on him, especially after the little incident last week where Jimmy had called him for help. This time, however, it was a much happier occasion. 

// You... naughty little.... // He’d been right, the older man answered immediately, and a few seconds later, Jimmy’s phone rang. He bit his lip, he hadn’t actually expected Robert to call him. He quickly reached over to mute the video he’d been watching before answering the phone.

“Hi Daddy.” He greeted his husband happily.

“Do you know what you just did?” Robert asked sternly and Jimmy toes actually curled at the way he sounded. He could tell the older man wasn’t actually mad at him, but he could also tell that he was very, very turned on. 

“What did I do?” He asked innocently, like he really had no idea.

“You little shit. You just confined me to my desk by giving me a boner that most definitely won’t go away that quickly!” Robert hissed and Jimmy laughed softly. 

He’d only been to there a couple of times, but he knew that Robert’s office was basically just separated from the main office with his employees by a glass wall, it was a very modern, loft-like office, so they could all see him at all times. He wouldn’t be able to get up without the others seeing him. 

“Aww, oh no. That’s awful!” Jimmy said, unable to keep the mirth out of his voice. He was absolutely delighted that he’d had that effect on his husband. “Is it that obvious?” 

“I’m wearing a suit. It IS that obvious.” Robert growled into the phone. Jimmy bit his lip as he imagined that. He picked a good day to do this, apparently, Robert didn’t usually wear suits, not unless he had an important appointment with new authors or other important people, and the thought of Robert’s cock in those thin, soft trousers made his mouth water.

“Can I see?” He asked innocently. When Robert just sighed heavily and Jimmy heard the rustling of fabric as he moved, he quickly switched to speaker so he could see the screen of his phone as they talked. It didn’t take long for Robert to send him a picture of his crotch, the fabric of his trousers tented almost ridiculously. 

“Are you happy about what you’ve done?” Robert asked.

“Yes.” Jimmy answered cheekily, because of course he was. He loved doing this to his husband, he loved how sexy and naughty it made him feel. He couldn’t refrain from touching himself again, still looking at the picture the older man had just sent him, he imagined touching him through his trousers. Robert chuckled.

“You’re such a little menace. You’re making me feel like a teenager.” He sighed. “I’m going to embarrass myself in front of my employees and it’s all your fault.” 

“Oh no, poor Daddy.” Jimmy cooed. He wa still lazily stroking his leaking cock as he talked to Robert, but now he put the phone next to him on the pillow so he could use both of his hands. “I’m so sorry.”

“Are you, though?” The older man asked and Jimmy heard the smile in his voice. “Which one are you using? Does it feel good?” He then asked. Jimmy bit his lip again before answering.

“It does. It’s, err, mine.” He said awkwardly. “I wanted to have an idea what it feels like to you when I fuck you.” He then said, regaining his courage. Robert laughed in surprise. 

“Really? So, what does it feel like?” He asked teasingly. 

“Well, my cock doesn’t vibrate, so nothing like this, I suppose.” Jimmy answered. “I was surprised because I felt just as full with this as I do with your cock.”

“I told you you’re not small.” Robert said. “What’s the vibrations like? Do you like it?” 

“Yeah... I mean, you saw what it did to me.” Jimmy admitted. “It feels really good, Daddy.”

“Good boy.” Robert cooed and Jimmy closed his eyes. He’d long forgotten about the video, all that mattered right now was Robert’s voice. 

“Talk to me? I want to hear your voice.” He whispered, reaching down to move the vibrator a little, pushing it up against his spot a little harder, rubbing the tip of it against it. 

“Hmm, on the one hand, I’d love to see you right now, I bet you look amazing... on the other hand, I’d most definitely embarrass myself if I actually saw you right now.” Robert admitted with a chuckle. “They’re already looking at me weirdly because I’m grinning like a loon while I’m on the phone.” 

“I bet they know you’re talking to your husband...” Jimmy said. “What would you do if your office didn’t have a glass front?” 

“You know damn well what I’d do. I’d lock my door and take care of this stupidly stubborn boner.” Robert huffed. 

“You could do it, like, discreetly, under your desk...?” Jimmy suggested and Robert laughed.

“No. I really, really couldn’t.” He said. “You’re so in for it later, when I get home, by the way.” 

“Am I?” Jimmy asked innocently. “I didn’t do anything bad, I just wanted to make myself feel good, Daddy.” He cooed. 

“Did you, hm? What about me? You knew it’d turn me on like mad and that I wouldn’t be able to do anything about it.” Robert said. 

“But Daddy. I wanted to share the experience with you.” Jimmy pouted. 

“You could have waited until I got home?” The other man suggested. 

“I was bored! I wanted to get off. Won’t you help me? I really wanna come...” Jimmy sighed. 

“I’m pretty sure you know how to do that yourself.” Robert said, amused. 

“It’s easier with your voice.” The brunette whispered, arching a little on the bed as he thrust the vibrator into himself a little harder. “Please, Daddy?”

“Hmm, no, I don’t think so.” Robert answered, managing to sound bored, almost. “You got me into a very embarrassing situation, I don’t think you deserve it.” 

“But... but... I’ll be a good boy, I’ll suck your cock as soon as you get home, I’m sorry, Daddy.” Jimmy whined. “Pleeeeaaase?” He totally enjoyed the teasing and being kept on edge like that, but he was also getting a little desperate. 

“You little brat. Alright. Two conditions, though.” Robert said, then. 

“Yeah? Anything!” Jimmy breathed. It made the blonde chuckle again, apparently his desperation was amusing. 

“You’re going to send me a picture of the... er... result of your efforts.” Robert named his first condition. “And you’re going to take care of me as soon as I get home.” He added and Jimmy grinned widely. He would have done that anyways, so he was more than happy to agree. 

“Of course, Daddy. I’ll be good, I promise.” He said earnestly.

“Alright, good boy. Listen, here’s what I want you to do.” Robert started, then paused. “Hold on. Yes? Oh, that’s ok, I don’t need that until next week.” He said, having turned away from the phone. Jimmy froze when he realized that his husband was talking to one of his employees, in his office, right there next to him. “Yes, just make sure to finish that translation until this evening, I really need that one today. Thank you.” He actually held his breath until Robert started talking to him again. “Sorry about that, kitten.”

“It’s ok.” Jimmy said in a small voice. He didn’t want to admit that it had turned him on, knowing that Robert was at work, around other people, while they were doing this. It made him feel even more naughty. “What did you want me to do?” 

“I want you to close your eyes and focus on my voice.” Robert said. Jimmy heard the big, comfy leather chair in his office creak ever so slightly as he leaned back in it. He closed his eyes. “Switch off the vibrator.” The other man then instructed and Jimmy did as he was told.

“Alright. I did.” He confirmed. Even though it was switched off now, it still felt way better than it had just a few minutes ago, just because he was, in a way, with Robert now. He was so very aroused by the whole thing that pretty much anything felt absolutely amazing. 

“Good. Now, imagine I’m there with you. Imagine my body on top of yours... my weight on you... you can feel my hair tickling you as I kiss your neck...” Robert said in a low voice and Jimmy shivered. It was very easy to imagine all of that, they were some of his favorite things. He had to refrain from touching himself more, Robert hadn’t told him to do that yet. 

“Fuck... yes. I can feel that.” He answered.

“Can you imagine me inside you instead of the toy?” Robert asked teasingly. 

“Yes! Yes, I can feel you...” Jimmy whispered. It felt different, of course, but the imagination was a very powerful tool, he knew that, and it proved to be true. 

“Move it. Slowly, in and out. Just like I would move if I were making love to you right now.” Robert whispered. 

The way he was talking, the way his voice sounded made Jimmy’s brain melt and he took a second to comply, reaching down to slowly move the toy, pulling it out almost all the way before thrusting it back in slowly. He couldn’t stop himself from sighing softly, another little sound left his mouth when he did it again, starting to get a certain rhythm going. 

“Does that feel good, baby boy?” The blonde asked him then. 

“Yes... oh... so good.” Jimmy answered. 

“Ok, slowly speed it up, now.” Robert told him. “I want you to fuck yourself with it really hard, just like I did back in that seedy old motel room in Canada. Do you remember? How I took you hard and we filmed it and you so got off on that?” 

“Fuck.” Jimmy cursed, of course he remembered, that was still, to this day, one of his favorite fantasies and they still hadn’t done that again even though he really wanted to. Especially filming it, he really wanted to make another video. Thinking about what it had felt like, he did what Robert told him to and started moving the toy faster, thrusting it harder into himself. 

“Yeah, you loved that, didn’t you?” Robert chuckled. Jimmy was way past forming coherent sentences by now, he just moaned softly in agreement. “Now, be a good boy and play with those adorable little nipples of yours.” 

Jimmy bit his lip and sighed as he did just that, tickling one of them teasingly before pinching and rolling it. He struggled keeping up the rhythm with the toy. 

“Daddy... I wanna come, so badly... please.” He whispered. 

“I know you do, love.” Robert chuckled. “Do you wanna touch your cock?”

“Yes! Please.” Jimmy answered eagerly. Of course he could just do it, but he really wanted to wait for Robert’s cue. 

“Alright, go ahead, but don’t stop moving that toy, do you hear me? I want you to come thinking about my cock inside you.” Robert said, making Jimmy moan at the very thought. He immediately reached down to start jerking himself off, but then he paused and slowed down, just to enjoy it a little bit longer. 

“I can’t wait to take care of you later... I’ll make you feel so good.” He whispered heatedly. “I want you so badly.” 

“I want you too, my little one.” Robert sighed. Jimmy finally allowed himself to let go, starting to jerk himself off faster as he kept thrusting the vibrator into himself. “Switch the vibrator back on, kitten.” The older man then told him. 

Jimmy switched it back on and it seemed to have remembered the setting he’d used previously, vibrating inside him in that slow, deep pattern. He gasped, it felt so much more intense now, it made his toes curl. 

“Fuck... oh... Daddy I’m gonna... I’m gonna come...” He panted and arched his back, tensing up as he came. He stopped moving the toy but kept stroking himself through it before removing the vibrator and switching it off as he caught his breath. 

“How about that picture, hm?” Robert prompted. Jimmy blinked, he’d almost forgotten and his brain felt a little foggy after all that.

“Oh. Yeah...” He said and chuckled. He picked up his phone and snapped a picture, making sure to get both the mess he’d made as well as his flushed, pleased face on it, smiling at the camera happily. 

“I want that the old fashioned way, by the way, no snapchat. I wanna keep that to look at it whenever I want.” Robert said. 

“You could just take a screenshot of it...” Jimmy said.

“Jimmy. You heard me.” Robert said sternly and the younger man grinned and bit his lip, then sent it to his husband’s phone. 

“Bloody hell, you’re beautiful.” The blonde whispered a moment later, making Jimmy grin even more widely. “I really can’t wait to get home, but I have another meeting later, so I can’t just leave early.” He then sighed. “So that’ll have to wait a little.” 

“Is your, uhm, problem solved yet, by the way?” Jimmy asked innocently and Robert groaned.

“No. Hearing you, seeing you like that? It’ll refuse to go down for a while longer.” He sighed. 

“I’m really sorry if I caused you trouble at work. I didn’t mean to. Just tell me if you don’t want me to do this ever again.” Jimmy cringed. Robert chuckled.

“It’s fine, baby. As long as you don’t do it all the time.” He said. “I enjoyed this a lot.”

“Me too.” Jimmy smiled. “See you later, then... I love you.” 

“I love you, too. Later.” Robert said and hung up. Jimmy sighed and stretched lazily, basking in the afterglow for a while before getting up and getting everything cleaned up. He had quite a few ideas on what to do to his husband later, despite what he’d just done he was still horny and felt very naughty. What he’d watched earlier also gave him a few ideas. He thoroughly cleaned and disinfected the toy he used as well, planning to use it again later.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're curious as to what/whom Jimmy was watching, look for 'Mercurielle' on Pornhub or Ellen Argent on Chaturbate. She is adorable and deserves all the support.


End file.
